Sailing 25
Holding of the Pirate's Council (開催! 海賊会議, Kaisai! Kaizoku Kaigi) or Sailing 25 is the 25th episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 While the upgrades to the Bentenmaru continue, Marika, Hyakume and Misa try to gain information out of the android that but are unable to obtain any data before it reformats itself. Fearing the worst for Luca, they are surprised when she suddenly arrives before them, back for real this time. Luca explains how she had changed her holiday plans but keeps quiet about how she had been saved by Ririka, thanking Kane in private later. While Marika and Kenjo are discussing the intruder, Quartz Christie suddenly appears again in the council room with a cloak with a golden skull, as the Parabellum arrives at the Pirate's Nest. When the assembled pirates gather, Fei reveals how the gold skull signifies an imperial pirate and Quartz identifies herself to them as an imperial pioneer and a pirate hunter. In response, Marika challenges Quartz to a showdown while reminding the others of no-killing law of the Pirate's Nest. One of the other captains, Koja, intends to kill her regardless, but he is interrupted by the arrival of Ironbeard who has come to retrieve Quartz on orders from the Galactic Empire's queen. Before they can leave, Marika confronts Ironbeard and asks him who he is. Part 2 After Marika questions his intent, Ironbeard speaks of what one sees towards the ends of space and asks Marika in return what she sees. The Pirate's Council gets underway but Koja slips away to deal with Quartz. His assassination attempt is thwarted by Blaster Ririka and Ironbeard's helmsman, Shane McDougal. Afterwards, Misa confronts Ironbeard and questions what he was trying to by having Shane swap places with his twin brother Kane. In response, Ironbeard speaks of the choice that the frontier pirates will soon face and states how he liked the look he saw in Marika's eyes. Following the successful Pirate's Council, the electronic warfare officers from the frontier pirate ships are introduced to Coorie who is to coordinate their EW efforts during the operation and the crew review the upgrades made to the Bentenmaru. A special rendition of the Pirate's Song by Marika and Chiaki is broadcast with the challenge (and throughout the Barbaroosa to Chiaki's considerable embarrassment), and is answered by Quartz's own mocking rendition. The pirate ships, together with the upgraded Bentenmaru, then depart the Pirate's Nest for the final battle with the Grand Cross. Major Events *Luca returns safely from her holiday. *Quartz confronts the pirates in the council room. Marika challenges her to a battle. Ironbeard arrives to pick Quartz up. *Koja and his crew attempts to assassinate Quartz, despite the no-killing rule, but is thwarted by Ririka. Kane is revealed to have been switching places with his twin brother Shane. *Following the council, the pirates set out to confront the Grand Cross. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Mami Endo *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Maki Harada *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Kenjo Kurihara *Fei *Quartz Christie *Ironbeard *Shane McDougal New Characters *Witherspoon *Kachua *Master Dragon *Eight *Nine *Ten *Sumi Kuki *Koja *Genesis Kid *Hammer Khan Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa *Parabellum *El Santo *Viracocha *Shangri-La Locations *Pirate's Nest *Sea of the Morning Star **Hakuoh Academy *Space Adaptation *In the novels, the Galactic Empire doesn't have its own imperial pirates and as such, they weren't the inspiration for the Letter of Marque there. *The identities of the 8th, 9th and 10th ships to receive Letters of Marque have not been revealed in the novels. *The bridge crew of the Barbaroosa differ from the bridge crew appearing in the novels. Quotes Opening Narration : "To be the master of space. But you can only master a place that you already know. One could spend their life in comfort in such a place. But others choose to seek new worlds, in unknown space. This is fate. Which path will Kato Marika, pirate and high school girl, choose?" Next Episode Preview : "The pirates unite to finish things. Marika's secret plan. The pirates' secret plan. But the Grand Cross surpasses them all. Cannon fire and boarding actions. What will Marika see when the battle ends? Next time, on the final episode of Mouretsu Pirates: There Go the Pirates. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Dad, I'll kill you!" Trivia *When Fei scans his hand to activate his broadcasting equipment, footage of his brother's hand-scan from Sailing 23 is used. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries